Guildless
by PainX65
Summary: He was born as a son of a goddess, as he lived with his mother and sister, he grew curious about what the world is like from their dimension. Once he was ready, his mother allowed him to travel the world and learn about it as she once did long ago. However there was one catch...don't join any guilds.
1. The Otsutsuki Family

**Guildless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 1: The Otsutsuki Family

A woman was sitting in a beautiful field filled with flowers. She had pale skin with delicate facial features.

She had extremely long, sweeping white hair with white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round, a sign of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips.

That was not all as she uniquely had two brown horns that struck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead.

She wore a hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

She had a soft smile on her face as she watched the cloudless sky which apparently had the stars of the night sky shining above with the few occasional shooting stars.

"Mama!" she looked down with her gentle smile as a young boy ran up to her holding what appeared to be some flowers from the garden.

Her long, dark fingernails gently trailed down the side of the young boy's face as he just smiled.

He had spiky white hair and white clear eyes much like her. He also had some of her facial features except for his eyebrows; they weren't the same as her short round ones.

He also had pale skin as his mother as he wore a white pants and a white kimono.

This boy was Naruto Otsutsuki and his mother, known as the rabbit goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Kaguya smiled motherly as she took the flowers from the young boy who was quite cheery. She rubbed her sons head as he closed his eyes.

He wasn't born how others would be born. You see, while he was born from her womb, he didn't have a father.

Kaguya was a very powerful entity, she held a very strong magic that allowed her access to various other magic. Many called this magic…the one magic.

She travelled the world and despite many men and women trying to win her heart, she found them all either boring or a waste of time.

Despite this she used her magic to give herself her own child and she impregnated herself without the means of reproduction.

She enjoyed being a mother after she gave birth to her son. Now he was a kind five year old playing around in one of her dimensions.

He didn't have a third eye or horns like her…yet. One day her son will indeed grow horns and possible awaken a third eye.

She watched as her child played about with a rabbit that was in her dimension. One day he would get curious about the world like she once did and maybe one day travel and experience what the world would have to offer.

A small frown appeared on her regal face as she thought about the world commonly called Earthland. While it did have beautiful scenery such as tropical rainforests and wide open plains, it was also a dangerous place.

Vile things called dragons and demons roamed the world and humans themselves who were murderers and dark mages existed in the world. While they were a good alright dragons she had met, most of them didn't take to kindly to humans or even her.

There was a reason they were afraid of her now.

If her son wanted to go out and see the world much like she did, then he needed to protect himself.

Once he was ready, she would have to teach him how to use magic.

She didn't want him to leave when he was of age to travel the world, but knowing his curiosity, he'll probably will.

Her frown disappeared as her son was cheering happily as the rabbit licked his nose.

She smiled at her child, maybe she should have another child…but through a different means…a child created through her will.

Her child tugged on her kimono as he held the rabbit. "Mama, can we play?" he asked as she nodded.

"Of course." She smiled as her child placed the rabbit down as he went to go and play with his mother following.

Until he showed signs of curiosity of travelling the world of humans, she would make sure he would keep his childhood innocence before he learned of the potential horrors that existed.

She took her child's hand as they went further into the flower meadow.

Two years have passed as Naruto grew in his mother's dimension. She brought up the idea of a younger sibling to him and he was all for it.

She didn't know how he would react to a sibling.

"Would you love your sibling regardless of their looks?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Family is family, right?" he smiled. "Brother, sister, it doesn't matter. We're all family."

Kaguya smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. "Then, you will meet your sister very soon."

She knew Naruto wouldn't have any problems with appearances, seeing as she had a third eye and horns, something that he will gain later in his life.

Soon it was time for Naruto's sister to come into the world. She wasn't going to be born the same way as Naruto but she was about to create her daughter.

The creation was that of a small pitch black female silhouette with yellow eyes. "I shall call you, Zetsune."

Kaguya tilted her head towards her son. "Naruto, come meet your sister." She said as the seven year old boy smiled at the small silhouette girl, who appeared to look physically five.

Zetsune titled her head so her yellow eyes looked up at the seven year old. "Brother?"

"Yep, that's me!" he smiled. "I'm your big brother, Naruto!"

"Naruto…" the newest edition to the family tested the name.

Kaguya smiled at the interaction. "Naruto, why don't you and Zetsune go play?" she advised as Naruto took his sister's hand, which was quite soft, and took her to go play.

While she did enjoy being a mother…she had to admit, it was pretty hard raising a baby.

She stood up as she decided to follow her children.

As expected, Naruto was starting to get curious and started to think about travelling. She waited some time before she wanted to teach her son on how to protect himself.

As well as getting to know his new sister better.

"Naruto, I see you are quite curious about this world of ours." She said as protective eyes gazed down on him as he nodded. "You know, the world is quite a dangerous place for you."

Her son opened his mouth as she raised her hand in an elegant way. "But, I do know what you are going through." She said as she looked towards the always starry sky. "Like much our home here, it is beautiful."

She looked back down to her son with a serious expression. "Even so, despite it being beautiful, vile creatures roam there." She warned causing him to gulp. He had heard stories of some of the monsters her mother vanquished. "So that's why, starting tomorrow, you will learn how to defend yourself."

Naruto blinked and blinked again, once more to make sure if he was hearing correctly. "D-Does that mean?"

Kaguya nodded. "You'll be learning how to use magic." She told him as he smiled widely.

His smile stopped as he thought about Zetsune. "What about sis?" he asked.

"She will be learning too." The rabbit goddess said as the girl smiled. "But not yet."

Zetsune's smile dimmed.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is still too young." She told both of them. "She will join later in maybe a year or two, but for you it starts tomorrow."

"What type of magic am I learning?" he giddily asked.

"The basics." She simply said smoothly.

"What…are the basics?" Zetsune asked from her spot.

"Fire magic, wind magic, earth magic, water magic and lightning magic for starters." She told them. "We will begin with these five before moving on to more…different magic."

"Different…magic?" they both asked as their mother smirked.

"You didn't think our eyes were just for show, did you?" she asked as they both gasped. "However, Zetsune's eyes will be different from ours."

Kaguya turned around as she headed back to a quaint eastern house with sliding doors. It was like it was built for nobility.

Her two children followed and before they knew it, Naruto had begun his self defence training.

" **Fire Magic: Flame Bullet!** " Naruto fired out a flame bullet towards his mother who calmly stood in a single position.

She raised her arm and swung it to the side somehow causing the flame bullet to come back at him.

He clapped his hands before placing both of them onto the ground. " **Earth Magic: Earth Wall!** " a wall made up of earth came up from the ground stopping his fire spell.

"Good." She praised seeing him pull off the two spells. "Now, use wind and water."

" **Water Magic: Water Shuriken!** " he then created a large amount of shuriken before throwing them towards Kaguya.

" **Wind Magic: Gale Palm!** " he clapped his hands together as a powerful gale appeared speeding up the water shuriken he threw.

The shurikens approached Kaguya at high speeds before her eyes widened slightly causing the water shurikens to be destroyed and turning back into drops of water.

She looked up to see her son had jumped into the air with his arms extended to his side. " **Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt!** " he started to discharge the elemental magic through both of his palms as lightning coursed around the area.

Naruto landed on the ground before his mother poked his forehead. "Your getting used to your magic." She smiled lovingly.

It had almost been a year since he started.

"However, you still need many more years before your ready to go out."

He nodded as she gestured to go rest as she looked around the field of their training.

He still had a long way to go before he would be ready, and before she would be satisfied with his strength.

Meanwhile Naruto saw his sister nearby the pond near their home. "Sis?" he asked as he approached.

She was staring intently at water…or rather her reflection. "Bro…why am I different?" she asked seemingly out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I look different from you and mom." She said. "…Why don't I look the same?"

"…Looks don't matter." He said as she looked up at him. "It doesn't matter how different we were born from each other, we share the same mother."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Have you heard the saying, a strong body and strong mind?" he asked as she nodded. "Well I was born from the body and you were born from the mind. We are equal parts that connect with one another."

"We…are?"

"Of course!" he beamed. "You can't have one without the other! So let's go play!"

"O-Okay…" she watched as he ran with her slowly following after him.

Kaguya smiled as she watched her seven year old son comfort and reassure his sister who is technically not even a year yet but is already around the age of five.

She walked into the house as she watched her children play before she turned around as one of her portals opened up, showing her Earthland.

Her narrowed eyes watched the world before the portal closed.

It seemed like nothing was going on in Earthland, but still regardless, she would train both of her children.

And before the almighty rabbit goddess knew, time flew by and when they were children, it was just like yesterday.

 **As you can tell by the title, Naruto will not be joining a guild. Naruto's magic is going to be more of Kekkei Genkai, Tota, Mora and a few unique techniques.**

 **Also this is going to be a harem story (as seen from up top…), I know, I know. But you can't sway me…I guess. Also only one (technically two) girl is going to be from the Fairy Tail guild and that is Bisca.**

 **I shouldn't have to say this but there will be character death, like Bisca is in the harem…something has to happen…or it might not, who knows?!**

 **Naruto will not be overpowered…yet… At the level he is when he goes out and travels Earthland, there will be a lot of stronger mages than him. But, yeah he will grow stronger.**

 **This chapter is kind of short. But the other chapters will be longer hopefully.**


	2. Leaving the Dimensional Nest

**Guildless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 2: Leaving the Dimensional Nest

The fields filled with flowers, white flowers that covered the ground as a nearby tree bloomed white flowers, and not a single leaf was since.

A shadowy figure landed on the ground from the branch of the tree before it shot off further into the field.

The figure raised its arm as they held a long and sharp bone hilted sword as it went for a stabbing motion towards Kaguya.

Kaguya easily dodged the attack as she looked at the hooded figure. The hooded figure watched as their bone sword went into a portal that opened up on the other side of Kaguya.

The hooded figure let go of the sword of bone before jumping back. " **Lightning Magic: Electromagnetic Murder!** " the figure who sounded male called out as he fired a wave of electricity towards the ground as it surged towards the horned woman.

As the lightning surged towards her Kaguya simply floated up off the ground.

The hooded male dashed forward before their battlefield changed. The field covered in flowers had changed to a lake with a large waterfall.

" **Water Magic: Water Dragon Bullet!** " an eastern dragon wade up of water came from the waterfall heading towards Kaguya.

It entered a portal that opened before it came out of a portal right next to it at the male.

The water dragon slammed into the water as the hood fell backwards revealing white hair.

Kaguya looked down from her spot in the sky at her son. He was now fifteen years old and seemed to be able to defend himself well.

He was wearing a long black coat that had a hooded mantle with red interior. Underneath his coat he wore a pair of dark-coloured pants and matching coloured standard sandals with white stirrups.

Around his eyes however, his veins bulged.

She raised her hand as the magic gathered in her palm manifested into a transparent light purple gauntlet.

Naruto pulled back his palm as the light purple gauntlet shot towards him. He then shot a vacuum of air with his palm at the gauntlet…which didn't really affect it as much as he hoped.

Kaguya's attack crashed into the water with supposedly Naruto before she turned to see him standing on another part of the lake.

" **Swift Magic: Shadowless Flight!** " Naruto then disappeared at instantaneous speeds while Kaguya's veins around her eyes bulged.

She then raised her arms with another transparent gauntlet before her gauntlet hit Naruto, which caused his veins around his eyes to disappear. She grabbed him with her gauntlet before throwing him down into the lake below.

She raised her palm gathering magic before unleashing multiple fists at the lake. One might think this was overkill, they could possibly be right but she was holding back.

She was proud of how her son has progressed over these years but sadly he still was no match for her.

While he has gotten stronger, there would be many people or beasts stronger than him. He would have no trouble with defending himself or fighting others.

She ceased her attack as she kept her eyes on the lake.

Her son was ready to go out and travel…but there was going to be some rules…

She tried her hardest to ignore her motherly instincts as she looked down at the lake. She hoped she didn't go a little too overboard…

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see her son…steaming?

" **Boil Magic: Unrivalled Strength!** " Naruto went to punch Kaguya as she went to punch with her gauntlet.

The two spells hit each other but after a few seconds, Naruto was sent flying back before he noticed the change of scenery.

It was more of a rocky wasteland now.

He landed on the ground after using his wind magic to slow him down and back on his feet.

When he looked up he saw his mother pointing down. He looked down to see a humanoid creature that had a mouth…and that was it for its face. It had spikes on its back and seemed to have blades on the back of its forearms.

This was one of his mother's creations…

A mindless one built for battle.

Naruto jumped to the side as it rushed him swinging its arm blades.

" **Boil Magic: Unrivalled Strength!** " Naruto once again began to steam and with his increased speed and strength, punched the creature sending it back into a large lump of earth.

" **Byakugan**..." then Naruto's eyes once again gained veins around the sides as he was granted great vision of almost three hundred and sixty degrees. "There can't be just one."

Naruto ducked as another creation jumped over him but looked more like a wolf. " **Fire Magic: Great Fireball!** " Naruto unleashed a massive orb of flames as it consumed the wolf creature which seemed to burn easily.

He turned to see more of the humanoid version of the creatures he was fighting. He ducked underneath a swing as he landed a palm on the creature's stomach sending it back.

He then raised his hands as he pointed at the group who charged him. " **Bone Magic: Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets!** " Naruto fired out hardened bones from his finger tips as they spun through the air and into the creations as Naruto fired more bones into the creatures.

His eyes then widened as he rolled out of the way as a bigger version of the humanoid creatures smashed down its weapon, which looked like a dumbbell.

It appeared in his blind spot and the only way he knew it was there was because it made a sound raising its weapon.

" _It seems like it's just this one left._ " Naruto thought as he held up one fist before glancing at his floating mother. " **Steel Magic: Impervious Armour!** " his right arm was suddenly coated in black steel as he punched the large creature's weapon who went for a similar punch tactic.

They clashed as Naruto kept pushing. He opened his other hand as he gathered magic in it. " **Steel Magic: Steel Projectile!** " he created a small steel ball that was launched into the creatures side before Naruto used this opportunity to punch the creation in the stomach and into the ground.

He raised his steel coated arm before he landed the attack in the creature's head.

Naruto deactivated his magic with his arm and eyes returning to normal. He looked up to his mother who smiled as one of her portal's opened in front of him which he soon walked through.

"You did pretty well today, Naruto." Kaguya said as she was already there on the other side as she was sitting across from Zetsune.

Like Naruto, Zetsune had also aged like him despite her form being malleable. She…didn't wear any clothes…but she wasn't exactly nude either…

Their mother however, did not age a day…

Naruto took to his own seat as the three sat together.

"Naruto…" Kaguya looked at her son before she smiled. "Over these past eight years of training, you are prepared to travel the world."

Naruto smiled as he almost jumped out of his chair.

"However, there are a few rules we need to establish." She told him as he blinked.

"Rules…?"

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, rules." She said. "While after these eight years of training of your magic, there will still be people you cannot beat, someone stronger than you."

Naruto nodded seeing as he still couldn't even touch his mother in training.

"While you are travelling the world, pick your fights carefully, do not engage in pointless fights." She told him. "However…there is one important rule I need to tell you…"

"What's that?"

"You must not join a guild."

Naruto blinked. "A guild? Why can't I join one?"

"For starters, your magic power." She said seriously. "You have a lot of magical abilities at your disposal, much more than what others would normally have."

That was true seeing as he did have multiple different types of magic.

"You will also grow stronger as you grow over the years you might be travelling." she continued. "The second is the fact of both you and your sister's appearance."

"Our…appearance?" they asked.

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, Naruto will one day grow horns like mine and gain a third eye one day and Zetsune, your appearance isn't really human despite their being animal like creatures like talking frogs in the world." She said. "They might see you as demons, especially when I heard that a dark mage had created demons."

Kaguya sighed. "I fear because of this mage, you two would be possibly might be considered as demons."

"…" her two children stayed silent.

"Wait…does that mean that I'll be going with big bro?" Zetsune asked.

"Eventually, but not yet." The rabbit goddess smiled. "Maybe in another year or two…"

"Damn…"

"Don't worry sis!" Naruto smiled. "You'll be able to travel with me when you're ready, so you better be prepared!"

Zetsune eye smiled at her older brother.

"When exactly do I leave?" he asked his mother who smiled.

"After you rest up, so around midday tomorrow, how does that sound?" she asked as he smiled.

"That sounds fine."

"Now, I'll be back." The goddess said as she left through their house.

Naruto and Zetsune just looked at each other.

"Do you know what she's doing?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't…" she replied. "Are you excited? About travelling?"

"Definitely!" the white haired teen beamed. "While mom's many dimensions are nice, I'm quite curious about the world mom travelled. I mean, there are a lot of people out there."

"…That's true…"

"As mom said, there are quite dangerous people too…but that means some people out there must be good people." He said as he looked out the window. "…I wonder what type of people I will meet…"

The remainder of the day was spent resting and talking and soon, the day came to an end.

"…" Naruto turned over once more in his bed. He was excited…and nervous.

This would be the first time travelling alone despite the fact that his sister would join some time later, possibly in a year.

It was weird, he was feeling anything like this before and now suddenly he was…

The door creaked open as he glanced up towards it as his mother walked in. "I see your still awake." She noticed as she walked up to him.

"…Yeah, I am…just a bit too excited." He told her as she sat on the bed.

"I bet your feeling nervous too." His mother said as she looked at him. "Maybe because of my stories I told you in your childhood perhaps."

Naruto sat up as his white hair was slightly ruffled. "It's normal to be both nervous and excited." She told him. "Even thought I would prefer you being just a little bit older, I do understand that this may be the perfect time to go out and see the world."

"So, don't worry about being nervous. That nervous feeling may actually be fear." Kaguya said. "Fear of the unknown is much scarier in your mind."

"Is it?"

"It is." The white haired goddess told her son. "There's nothing to fear out there, there's more good people out there I believe…but I guess you'll probably convert them."

Naruto smiled. "I do have reason and persuasion." He said referring to his fists.

Kaguya stood up and started to head out. "Good night, Naruto."

"Night, Mom."

The next day Naruto was up from a pleasant sleep. He wore the outfit he was wearing yesterday as he finished up lunch as his mother walked over.

"You ready?" she asked.

Naruto nodded seriously.

He watched as his mother pulled something out from her sleeve. The first object was a book…

"A book?" he asked grabbing the book from her hands.

"In these book hold information I gathered from my travels." She told him. "However, some data may be outdated but I managed to put some more recent information in there too."

"Like what?"

"A map of the world, some of the creatures you might encounter on your journey, also some more magic and some…noteworthy individuals."

"Okay." He nodded as he looked down at the book. The noteworthy individuals were probably those who were stronger than him that he should beware of.

He flicked through the pages quickly as he noted seeing pictures of wyverns, dragons, various type of magic and some weapons and of course the map.

He closed the book as he looked back up to his mother, while a few different types of magic stuck out to him; he preferred to use his own magic that he had been learning.

And he had learned a lot over his years of training.

But it was useful if he encounter such magic and needed to find a way around it…or he could figure it out for himself in the heat of battle if he had to fight.

Secretly, he found the idea fun.

"One more thing." He watched as his mother pulled out something else. "The currency is known as jewels, but I think one of your magic will help with that issue." She said with a smirk.

She then handed him some jewels. "This should be enough to at least provide a room to sleep at an inn and buy some food for a month." She said. "That's if you don't use that other magic."

He took the money from her and held it with the book. Kaguya walked into the field as he followed with Zetsune, which she stopped and turned around as he had already put the book and the bundle of jewels away.

"Before you go…" she looked at her son with a serious expression on her face. "…There is a matter of taking lives."

Naruto said nothing as she ran her nails down the side of his face. "You see, despite the killings of those creatures you fought with, there will be times where you will have to take the lives of humans." She told him. "While killing is frowned upon sometimes it is necessary, remember this."

"I will." He nodded before her motherly smile came back.

"Also, be careful of who you talk too and-" she then continued to give Naruto her motherly advice before she opened one of her portals.

As Naruto was about to step through the portal, his mother gave him a hug, which he returned, before continuing through the portal.

Kaguya and Zetsune watched as the portal closed behind him.

"I hope he'll be okay." Zetsune said as she looked at her mother who looked at her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine and besides, you'll probably make sure he'll be fine when you join him." Her mother replied. "Now, we got to make your ready to join him when the time comes."

Zetsune watched as Kaguya walked off before blinking in realization. "W-Wait!" she called out as she followed her mother.

Naruto stepped out of his mother's portal as it closed behind him. He threw his hood down as he looked around.

"So this is Earthland…" he said as he looked around.

There were plenty of trees where he was as he started to walk straight ahead. Soon he came across a lake.

He looked right and then left as he spotted what seemed to be a destroyed bridge.

"…" he approached the bridge as he looked at the wreckage.

"This is…a wreck…" he looked around to see if he could find any wood that had already been cut…there was none. "Seems I have to cut my own…"

He started to remove the wreckage on the bridge as he held out his hand in front of a tree. " **Lightning Magic: Hell Stab**."

Lightning surrounded his hand but more in his fingertips as he made a slashing motion as he cut down a tree. Despite the name for the spell, which its primary function is to be used for stabbing, it could also be used for slashing.

He also had a few different versions of it depending on how many fingers he would use. He just used the four finger version to cut down the tree and had a three finger and two finger version but the strongest version he had for it was the one finger version.

He then started to cut the wood from the fallen tree before he soon got to work on the bridge.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind him.

"I'm building a bridge." Naruto responded to the person who asked. Turning around he saw a boy around his age possibly younger wearing a sleeveless light brown shirt and brown shorts…they looked ragged.

"Why?" the smaller of the two asked. "Why waste your time building a bridge?"

"Everyone needs a bridge." He told the boy. He picked up one of the newly made wooden planks and started to bring it other to the destroyed bridge. "It's essential to everyone."

"No it's not." The boy said. "Everyone bothered not fixing the bridge, especially when there's a bigger and protected bridge further down."

"How much further?" the white haired male asked.

"Pretty far…" was the answer he got.

"Then this bridge will be a shorter route to take." Naruto said as he went back to work. "Besides I already started."

"You're really going to waste your time on that thing?" the boy asked as he scratched his head. "Despite it being useless? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I guess you can say I'm on a pilgrimage." The Otsutsuki told the other male. "I can spend as much time as needed."

The boy said nothing as he slowly made his way near the Otsutsuki. "If you are trying to pickpocket me, then stop it." Naruto told the boy who stopped in his tracks.

"H-How did you…?" Naruto turned his head showing the veins around his white eyes. "W-What the…?"

The veins faded as he went back to work. "As I can tell by your appearance and the fact you tried to pickpocket me and failed, I can only assume you're either a thief…or something else."

The boy looked down. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said. "Well…more of the something else part…I guess I'm more of a scavenger?"

"Getting bits and pieces when you can." The white eyed teen said. "Don't you have a place to live or a family?"

The boy shook his head. "…A homeless orphan…" Naruto focused on the task at hand. He didn't know what it would be like to be an orphan… "You have my condolences."

The boy chuckled a little. "You said you're on a pilgrimage, that makes you a pilgrim but you sounded just like a noble."

"Did I?" he asked not really noticing.

"So…where you from?" the boy asked as he sat and watched the white haired teen walk back to get another wooden plank.

"I'm…" Naruto stopped. He couldn't really say he was from another dimension or dimension that connected to this one. "I'm from a far place."

"How far exactly?" the younger asked.

"Very far, nearly as far as the stars in the sky." He told the boy who he still didn't know the name of.

"Whoa…" the boy said.

The boy sweat dropped at the dedication that the white haired teen put into fixing the bridge.

"Well…you have fun with that…" the boy said as Naruto just gave him a thumbs up.

Time passed as the boy occasionally looked to see the white haired teen continued with the bridge.

Soon the rain started to pour down as Naruto flipped his hood back up as he carried a plank to the bridge.

He stopped as he turned to see the boy holding a smaller plank, struggling a little.

"Oh?" Naruto looked at the boy who held a similar wooden plank. "You're going to help me?"

The boy grunted. "At the way you're moving the rain will wash away all the planks you put time and effort into." The boy said.

Naruto smiled. "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki." He introduced himself.

"I'm Koji."

"Then let's get to work on this bridge shall we?" Naruto asked as Koji nodded.

The two went back to work on the bridge and soon they got a third of the bridge complete.

"It's going to take ages to finish this bridge." Koji said as he sighed.

"Not necessarily." The white haired teen said. Koji blinked as Naruto raised his finger and pointed it towards the other side. "The bridge from here to other there is short, we'll be able to finish it in no time. The main problem for the bridge is below. The lake is pretty deep."

"I see…" Koji looked to see Naruto holding another plank of wood.

"Take a break." Naruto told Koji. "You're going to need it."

Koji sat with his back leaning against a tree and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Koji woke up underneath a tree…when did he saw that the bridge was finished?!

"Huh?!" he ran up to the bridge.

"I see you're awake." Naruto said as Koji spun around.

"How did you fix it so fast?" Koji asked.

"Fast you say? That wasn't fast." He informed the younger boy. "That was moderate speed. What I simply done was just pushed myself further and without sleep."

Koji blinked. Without sleep?!

"You pulled an all nighter just for that?!" Koji shouted as Naruto simply nodded.

"Yes, I told you before didn't I? Bridges are essential."

"But aren't you tired?"

"Not really…" Naruto told the boy. "Do you know where the nearest town or city is?"

Koji nodded before pointing over the newly built bridge. "Over there."

"Really? Then why did you stay out here in the forest?"

"…I can't swim…"

"Oh." Naruto then looked behind them. "What about that way?"

"…Well there is a town in that direction but compared to the town over the bridge it's further away."

"…Follow me to the town." Naruto started to walk to nearest town which happened to be the bridge.

Koji didn't have any time to react as the white haired teen was already walking away.

The younger boy followed the teen before the came to the town. "This is it." Koji said as Naruto looked at the town before walking into it with Koji right behind him.

"Excuse me." A man said who walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked at the man, he seemed like a merchant. "I happened to notice you came from the direction of the old bridge."

"That's right!" Koji said. "The bridge is fixed!"

"Really?!" the merchant asked, he seemed to be a travelling merchant. "When did it get fixed?"

"It was repaired yesterday." Naruto told the merchant who stroked his chin.

"Hm…I thought they given up on that bridge. Who repaired it?"

"Naruto did!" Koji said as he pointed at the white haired teen.

"Oh? You did in a single day?"

"I did have help."

"I only helped for a little while." Koji said. "You did a majority of it."

The merchant smiled. "This is good news indeed, this reopens that old faster shortcut now." He said as he bowed slightly. "I'll be sure to let the others in my merchant guild know of this…what's your full name?"

"Naruto…Naruto Otsutsuki…"

"Please to meet you, now I must be on my way." The merchant bowed before leaving as Naruto scratched his head under his hood.

"That was…weird."

"What now?" Koji asked as the white haired teen directed him to an empty spot close to town. "Why are we here?"

"I noticed you were homeless." The white haired teen said. "I thought I'd fix that."

"How are-" Koji was then cut off by Naruto.

"Just watch." Naruto said as he turned back to the land before he put both of his hands on the ground. " **Wood Magic: Four-Pillar House!** " the Otsutsuki called out as a house emerged from the ground!

The house looked eastern and it seemed to have two floors. It could pass off as a small inn if it wanted too!

Koji ran up to the house as he opened the sliding doors…the doors were functional!

"Is this for me?" he asked as Naruto. "Wait, if you had magic does that mean you're a mage? And why didn't you use magic to begin with?"

"I use magic so I guess I am a mage." The son of the rabbit goddess said. "However, I chose not to use magic because I can't always rely on magic."

"So that means…you actually pulled an all nighter without magic?!" Koji shouted. "But…what do you mean about not always relying on magic?"

Naruto nodded at pulling non-magic all nighter. "If you rely too much on one thing, you become dependent on it and if it suddenly vanishes then you have nothing else to fall back on."

"I see…" Koji said. "…Are you…in a guild?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not apart of any guild, I'm guildless and I don't plan on joining one." He told Koji. "Now what about you Koji, can you use magic?"

Koji looked down sadly. "No, I don't have any magic power and you need magic to join a guild as a mage."

"Hm…I know." Naruto placed his hands back on the ground yet again. " **Wood Magic: Oden Cart!** "

Suddenly from the ground, just like the house an oden shop cart appeared from the ground.

"An oden cart…?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, why don't you work an oden shop?" Naruto asked. "It may be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it."

Naruto then started to walk off into town. "Wait here." He told the boy as Koji nodded.

Koji looked up to see Naruto walking back as he entered the house before walking back out. "Have a look." Koji looked in as he saw the house was now furnished!

It wasn't much; it had a bed, table, a fridge, chair, stuff like that. But…it seemed more like a home now.

He looked at his cart which now was fitted for serving oden.

Koji looked down as tears started to fall down his face. "Thank you…" he sobbed out as Naruto placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't, if you want to thank me, become an oden chef."

"I will." Koji smiled. "I'll become the best oden chef ever, thank you Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he waved goodbye. "You're leaving?" Koji asked as he nodded. "Then…I hope to see you again, the first oden is on me!"

Naruto nodded with a smile as he walked away, continuing with his journey.

He wondered what he will encounter next on his journey or who else he will meet.

Little did he know this small act was the start of the tale that would be told of his time travelling the world from generation to generation!

But for now…it was only just beginning.


	3. We Built This City

**Guildless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

Chapter 3: We Built This City

Naruto walked from the town where he left Koji, he hoped that would help the boy.

He continued on his path, wandering aimlessly through the world despite having a map at his disposal.

Naruto had taken some time to rest before continuing on his path. Apparently the next town was pretty far…

"I guess I could use my magic…" he said before he gathered up the magic. " **Swift Magic: Shadowless Flight**." Naruto then disappeared from view.

He moved down the path at high speeds and he was quite lucky he didn't bump into anyone who passed them.

Who knows what would happen, they might go flying…

Naruto came to a stop as he looked up as he saw…smoke?

Wait…smoke?!

That couldn't be good.

Naruto started to run towards the smoke, he hoped it was just a campfire…but during the day…

He came to a stop as he looked over a destroyed town. The buildings were completely gone as the roaring flames were still raging widely.

Thankfully he saw people away from the burning town.

"What happened here?" he asked as he approached as an old man turned to him, his voice was if he lost everything dear to him.

"Dark mages." He told the white haired teen. "A group of dark mages came and burned the place to the ground."

"None of you are hurt…did they take hostages?"

"…Yes." The old man said. "They indeed took hostages."

Naruto then ran towards the flame shocking the town's folk. " **Water Magic: Water Army Water Demon!** " Naruto shot a large spiralling stream of water as he guided it take out the flames.

Soon the fire was put out as Naruto turned to the old man. "Which way did they go?" he asked as the man pointed in a direction where they left.

"Thank you." Naruto then disappeared at instantaneous speeds with the use of his magic.

* * *

"Ha!" one of the dark mages laughed as they were in a cave near the town. "Finally, we got everything from that town."

"It's kind of a shame we had to burn it down." Another dark mage said. "We could have gotten more out of it."

"But if we did that they'd probably grow more courage over time." The third dark mage then pointed over to a cage in the cave. "But hey! I mean we got them didn't we?"

The cage in the cave contained children, women, and some of the elders from the town.

"We only needed them to get out of town though." One of the mages said. "But why keep the kids and the elderly?"

"There are plenty of buyers for kid slaves." The second said. "The elderly not so much…but…we could have some fun with the others." He said wiggling his eyebrows as the people in the cage shrunk further to the back.

The first stood up. "That's a great idea!" he grinned. He started walking to the cage with a lecherous grin.

His grin fell as he looked into the cage…

"What happened to the prisoners?!" he shouted as the other dark mages ran up and looked into the cage.

The prisoners…were dead?!

"WHO KILLED THE PRISONERS?!" the dark mages then turned as they saw a dark hooded figure.

"Hello." Naruto greeted.

"H-How did you find us!" a dark mage asked.

"I simply followed in the direction you headed and used my eye magic to find your location." The white haired teen said. "But it seems I'm too late."

They watched as Naruto turned around. "Oh and remember, to have fun." He said before the entrance of the cave collapsed.

"What?" the dark mages froze as they watched as the prisoners had turned into vile creatures of the night.

Flesh eating monsters that slowly crawled and shuffled towards them.

"My magic isn't working!" one called out.

"We're dead!" another shouted.

Meanwhile Naruto had walked past the dark mages cowering in a corner and opened the cage.

"You can go now." He told them.

"W-What did you do to them?" one of the hostages asked.

"I just put them in an illusion." He turned back to the dark mages. "Go back to the town. People are waiting for you there."

Naruto turned back to the dark mages before walking over and with a raise of his fist. He punched them all hard.

" **Wood Magic: Four-Pillar Prison!** " he called out as wood ground from the ground and formed a prison around the dark mages.

Naruto turned around and saw that the hostages had already left, before turning back to the mages.

"…" he said nothing before he started to walk away as he dragged the prison contained the four mages who were tied up with the wood.

The Otsutsuki dragged the wooden prison from the cave before he stopped as he saw the old man approached.

"Thank you…"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Otsutsuki."

"Thank you, Naruto." The old man said before spying the prison. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Turn them in." Naruto said. "Do you have any access to something to call for authorities?"

"I believed we used to have a lacrima…"

"…I think there might be something in that cave…" Naruto glanced back towards the cave.

"I-Is this it?" the voice of a young woman asked.

"That's it!" the old man looked at the lacrima. "This is the lacrima that connects us with the next town over and their rune knights."

"I'm going to take this." The old man walked away as Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Where did you find that?" Naruto asked the woman.

"The dark mages were holding it up like a trophy." She said. "Even if one of us just managed to get it, then we would be able to call for help."

"So they took the lacrima first before attacking the town and forcing resources from all of you." Naruto noted as he walked into the ruined town.

He turned to see the woman's fallen face, devastation plastered on it as she overlooked the destroyed town.

"May I ask how many houses there were originally here?"

She looked at him and back to the empty space that was once the town. "I believe…I…actually can't remember…"

"Oh well, then there could be spares then." He said confusing her as he walked forward.

"What are you doing?"

He then gave her a knowing smile. "Magic." He said before his palms slammed into the ground in the empty space. " **Wood Magic: Serial Pillar Houses!** "

From the ground that the town once stood, multiple houses rose from the earth fully painted and with glass windows surprisingly. Each how was different in design but still had that eastern design to it.

He didn't need to turn around to see the shocked expression on the woman's face. But he did grimace a little.

…He was going to build an entire town…

His multiple housing spell was going to take a lot…

He went off as he created multiple houses, much to the surprise of the villagers of the town.

This was the very scene the rune knights saw as they came to town to pick up the dark mages.

They watched as the Otsutsuki planted his hands on the ground as houses emerged from the earth itself.

"What an impressive magic spell." The head captain of the custody enforcement unit said.

He was a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular glasses.

He wore a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the council's signature ankh-like symbol. He also wore white pants held up by a belt, and white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.

The knights had taken away the dark mages as the man said he was going to talk to the mage alone.

He glanced up at the sky as he approached, it was almost nightfall. This mage seemed to only be fifteen and he was putting out magic spells to create multiple houses with little effort…or some effort.

Apparently he had been doing this since he stopped the dark mages. It made the man smile.

"Excuse me, Naruto." The woman said as she watched Naruto move on, looking somewhat drained or tired. "I think you should rest."

"…Your right…" he said. "But…this will be the last set for tonight…"

The man was going to say that she was right but he was quite curious at what the spell was called.

" **Wood Magic: Serial Pillar Houses!** "

The head captain's eyes widened as he saw the houses emerged, fully painted and with windows…

" _That's wood magic?!_ " he thought to himself as he stared at the houses before collecting himself. " _He must be very skilled in his magic to make houses and this many at once. In fact, he could possible stop any arising housing problems with this spell._ "

It was time to introduce himself to the white haired teen as he then spoke up. "That was quite impressive." He said as Naruto and the woman turned to him.

"Who are you?" the Otsutsuki asked.

"My name is Lahar." The man introduced himself. "I am the head captain of the custody enforcement unit."

"Ah." Naruto nodded tiredly.

"I apologize. You look tired at making so many houses." Lahar said. "I just wanted to meet the mage who caught the dark mages and build so many houses."

Lahar then looked at the houses of the town. Different styled houses replaced the old ones and the streets where now different but, the eastern look really worked.

"You must be a skilled mage." He looked back to the Otsutsuki. "Which guild are you from?"

"I'm not apart of any guild." He told the head captain.

"You're not in a guild?" Lahar raised an eyebrow. That was quite rare for such a young and skilled mage. "I would have thought you'd join a guild, you are only fifteen, right…?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but I simple don't plan on joining a guild." He said as he turned back to his creations as he gave them a slight inspection. "I'm just travelling the world, a pilgrimage you could say."

Lahar was about to ask more but saw one of the knights wave him over as if it was time to leave, he then raised his hand. "I would like to talk more, but it seems I must be off." He said. "May I have your name?"

"Naruto Otsutsuki."

"Well, Naruto." Lahar said. "I believe we might see each other again someday."

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered tiredly as the woman approached the fifteen year old.

"Come on, Naruto. You need rest after using those spells continuously." She said.

"…Okay." He yawned out before she guided him to the house that was now her new home.

* * *

The next day arrived as Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Building multiple different styled eastern houses for nearly the whole day took quite a bit of magic out of him.

He was glad that he had large magic power.

He was born with quite a lot of it, allowing him to use what usually could be a very taxing spells such as constructing an entire town.

However there were a few other spells that were more taxing despite the large amounts of magic power he had.

While multiple sets of buildings he made took quite a bit of magic, he still had remaining magic.

The main problem was rather from non-stop physical exhaustion.

He had started building the sets of houses with his magic non-stop without rest. Thankfully he got some well deserved rest thanks to his host.

Thinking about his host, she was a very kind woman.

When he was constructing the houses, she however stayed by his side to give him some company.

Food was an issue for a short while before the rune knights brought food to the town and as well as some food from newly grown trees in the town Naruto made. With the food thanks to the rune knights, she actually took the time to make him a meal, which was very generous.

"I see you're up Naruto." He heard her as he looked at the newly rebuilt town while wondering if he made too many houses. "I thought you would have slept in."

He turned to see her; she had fair skin, long brown hair and lavender purple eyes. She was wearing a tan coloured kimono tied with a darker coloured obi around her.

"Good morning, Kayako." He said before turning back to the view. "I could say the same to you."

His mother had told him about this… puberty.

He was at the age where his mother said that he would be attracted to the opposite sex. He was quite shocked to see what some people would wear, but then again he was raised by a woman who wore a hime-kimono which covered and hide her body and a naked sister…basically.

As he looked over the town, Kayako walked over to the view on the second floor just as Naruto lost a very light and nearly unnoticeable flush.

He had to admit, that kimono she wore really worked for her. While her kimono hid her body it also showed off a bit of its shape and just added to her beauty.

She was definitely older than him at twenty-three while he was just fifteen. So this was puberty…

"I think I had the best sleep in a long time." Kayako said as she looked over the newly rebuilt town before turning to him with a smile. "What about you?"

He nodded in response. "I do have to say, even though I exhausted myself physically, I was surprised that I still had extra energy." He said. "It was a very enjoyable night."

Kayako nodded silently as she agreed.

"I believe there is more work for me here." He said as he started to walk downstairs.

"Shouldn't you eat?" the twenty-three year old asked.

"…I think I should." He scratched the back of his neck.

After having something to eat he went into the town. It was looking more living now.

With the new buildings, trees and new pathways, it was starting to look a lot better than before.

He walked around before finding one of the townsfolk. "Ah, Naruto!" the old man Naruto had meet before. "Do you have a moment?" he asked.

As it turns out that the same old man was the chief or mayor of the town.

"I got some time to spare." Naruto said as the mayor directed him before the two came across an empty river.

"There were plenty of mages among them and I don't know how they did it, but the water that runs through here has stopped." He sighed sadly. "I would have asked the rune knights but it might either turn out to be too difficult for them or it could actually be nothing…and seeing as they had already brought food, water and supplies with them…"

"It's fine." Naruto started walking up the river. "I'll be back."

Naruto continued to walk along the empty river before the veins around his eyes bludged. " **Byakugan**." His vision increased as he started to hop and jump up towards the reason that blocked the flowing water.

With his increased vision, he saw a boulder sitting in the river, blocking the water from flowing down to the town.

"They blocked the water supply off with earth magic and after they got everything, they burnt the town down." Naruto walked up to the boulder. "I wonder what else they did, hopefully nothing."

"Should I lift or a good old punch?" he wondered aloud. "Nah, I rather just blow it up."

" **Explosion Magic: Landmine Fist!** " he then punched the boulder before an explosion occurred destroying the boulder.

Naruto then watched as the waters of life flowed down to the town. "How much did they do to this town?"

He removed some of the rocks allowing more water to flow through before he started to walk back to town.

"Guess I better head back now." He then began to walk back to town.

After walking back to the town, Naruto sought out the mayor.

"Got the water flowing again!" the white haired teen said as he approached at a leisurely pace.

"Hohoho, I can see." The old mayor chuckled. The kind hearted smile on the old man disappeared as it was replaced by a serious expression. "Naruto, we and the others have been talking."

"…And?" the teen asked as he prepared himself for whatever may happen.

"After the destruction and reconstruct of town, we have decided to give it a new name." the elder said before dropping the serious tone. "We would like you to rename the town."

Naruto blinked. "Rename?" he asked. "You want me to rename the town?"

The old man nodded as the Otsutsuki scratched his head. " _A name…_ " he thought as he looked at the new town. "I got to say, that was kind of sudden."

"Take as much time as you need."

"No, no, it's fine." Naruto waved his hand. "I…think I got one."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Inaba." The white haired Otsutsuki said.

"Inaba?" the mayor asked. "Hm, that does have a nice ring to it."

"The town of Inaba." The younger of the two said with his eyes closed and smiled.

The two were currently standing in the centre of the town, which was restyled into a park.

"So, Naruto." The elder said. "Do you plan on staying? There are plenty of houses here."

"Thank you for the kind offer." Naruto said. "But I'm still on my journey to see the world. I do have to say though… I could come back here time to time. Like a home away from home."

The elder gave a hearty chuckle. "Understandable." He grinned as if looking back on his youth. "I remember travelling the lands once."

He turned to face the teen. "When do you plan to leave?"

"…There is still plenty of daylight, so I'll probably hit the road soon."

The old man just nodded.

"Then we should send you off." the aged man smiled as they started to walk.

"Huh?"

"It wouldn't be right if we don't send you off seeing as you reconstruct the town by yourself."

Naruto glanced around him, many of the townsfolk waving at him as he waved back.

"You don't really need to do that." They kept walking before they came to a stop.

"Nonsense. It's the least we can do." Naruto watched as the old man scratched his chin. "Ah, since you're a mage, are you apart of a guild?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Hm, a mage without a guild…"

"Guildless." Naruto finished the old man's sentence.

"Hohoho, this is quite interesting!" he laughed merrily. "A mage not apart of a guild, that's pretty rare."

"It is?"

"Well, most mages usually join a guild and take on quests there."

"Do they?"

"Indeed, especially when only ten percent of the world's population can use magic." The old mayor said.

Naruto turned his head so quick he could have snapped it. "Only ten percent?" he asked. It was a foreign idea to him that only ten percent can use magic but that was probably because he was raised with his mother and sister that can use magic and seeing as they can use a lot of different types of magic.

The mayor nodded. "It sounds like a small number doesn't it?" he then scratched his chin. "If we had a single mage here, then maybe we wouldn't have that dark mage problem…probably."

"So no mages in this town…"

"That is correct."

He still couldn't really fathom it, but he believed his mother did mention something about it…

Of course he listened to his mother and totally wasn't daydreaming or zoning out…

"Please, wait for a while before you leave so we can see you off."

"Alright, I'll wait."

The old man beamed. "Great, I'll see you soon."

Naruto continued walking as the elderly mayor turned to go down another road.

He turned his head back to the road as he went back to Kayako's place.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the old man who grinned.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Naruto bowed slightly.

"Hohoho, if anything, we have to thank you." The elder said. "If you weren't here, who knows what might have happened or how long we would have to go without a roof over our heads."

"Well anyways, I'll be of." The mage said. "I shall visit whenever I can."

Kayako smiled. "You're always welcome here."

Naruto smiled back. "Thanks." He then turned and started walking away from the town known as Inaba.

All the while the town waved goodbye and wished him luck.

Soon Naruto was out of sight as the townsfolk slowly went back to polish the town up. Kayako looked down to see a white rabbit enter the town.

"It seems we have some visitors." She smiled as the mayor looked at the rabbit followed by a few little ones.

"Indeed." He said. "It seems we have hares in Inaba."

"I wonder if this is a sign or connected to Naruto?" Kayako said to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naruto did say that his favourite animal is a rabbit." She told her elder.

"Hoho, did he now?" They watched as the rabbits hopped into the town. "Then I suppose the rabbits could be a symbol for both the town and young Naruto."

Kayako watched as one of the small young rabbits lick her foot before hopping off.

"I think, they'll be a great mascot for the town." She said as she looked back at the road Naruto had walked down.

"Hope to see you soon, Naruto."

 **Someone asked why Bisca? Why not! Well yeah she does have a child and is married during the seven year timeskip, but this takes place before the timeskip so she isn't married or with child.**

 **Also, Naruto will be taking lives. Right now, I guess you can say he is still a bit innocent. When it comes to human lives that is…**


End file.
